The Fox Wins The Race
by Flames4eva
Summary: Thrown into the 74th Annual hunger games, 'Foxface' AKA Scarlet Waters must battle the odds against her to survive. So, what if Katniss was killed in the Bloodbath? Who would win if the 'girl on fire' hadn't?
1. The Reaping

**Chapter One**

**The Reaping**

I watch intently as the first signs of Dawn approach. Crimson streaks appear in the sky, colouring the lake that lies before me, a bloody red. Letting the first rays of sun warm me, I gaze at the still waters of the District 5's lake. Not a fish breaks the silent water. All the birds have took flight. For they fear The Reaping just as we do.

I brush away a long strand of red hair from my face as my mother enters the clearing. "Scarlet," she says softly. "You need to get ready now, for the Reaping." I close my eyes. Wish today away. Hope that when I open them, I will not have to gather all my courage and face the Reaping.

But today won't go away. And I need to be strong, for my little brother, and for my mother, who lost her very own brother to the Capitol's terrible games. A game of murder and manipulation, a game in which we must fight to the death for the Capitol's enjoyment.

With slow mechanical movements, I follow my mother home, to where my brother, Timmy, waits expectantly, dressed in a shirt, and trousers that's several sizes too big for him. My father greets me with a strained smile, but the dark bags under his eyes tell me of his worries.

Washing and brushing the tangles from my hair keeps me busy, and as I dress in a powder blue frock that has been my families for decades. On the table, I notice a silver locket, with beautiful engravings upon it. Lifting it up it catches the light, and I see that it is marked with the letter 'S'. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Says a voice behind me. I whip around to see my mother, smiling slightly, watching me.

"I'm sorry. It was just lying here so I picked it up…" I stammer, not sure if she is angry or not. She gives a weak laugh. "No need to look so scared. I meant for you to find it. It was you Grandmother, Sabina's. But it is meant for you, Scarlet."

I stare at the necklace, "For me? Are you sure?" she nods, steps forward and fastens it around my neck. "There. Now you're ready. Let's go."

We head down to the District Square, where so many have gathered all ready. The second we arrive, peacekeepers arrive and separate us into groups. Timmy, as he is not old enough to be reaped, is lead to a group of other children about his age, while my mother and father are placed into a group of concerned parents. Then there's me, lining up, waiting for our bubbly District 5 escort, Cecilia Bell, to arrive.

When at last she skips on to the stage, eye catching with her short, green hair, she greets us all with the usual, "Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" Yes, of course, in other words, you are about to watch 23 children be slaughtered. So let's just hope you won't be one of them. Cheerful.

The mayor then proceeds into an immensely boring tale of treason which we have all heard a million times. Cecilia seems eager to get down to business, probably because she's as bored of the same long speech as we are. She hops towards the microphone, trilling in her high pitched voice, "Well now, 74th Hunger games, huh? Now, as always ladies first!" Giggling, she pops her hand into the pot of girl's names and rifles through the pieces of paper.

My heart hammers in my chest. Please, _please_ don't be me… she pulls out a name and reads;

"Scarlet Waters. Umm… where is Scarlet Waters?" My mother lets out a piecing cry. My jaw drops. The crowd parts to let me through, but I'm still frozen. The cameras find me, I compose myself, knees knocking, I step forward.

Smiling, Cecilia Bell ushers me onto the stage. "So young lady, how old are you?" she asks, giving me a warm pat on the back. "Fifteen," I answer, gritting my teeth to stop them chattering.

"Excellent. Now, on to the boys." She routed through to boys' names, unfolded one and read, "Blake Hunt." A boy, around my own age, steps forward to take his place on the stage. His face is wiped of all emotion. "And how old are you?" asks Cecilia, as she attempts to organise her messy, lime green hair. He stares at her with his large, hazel eyes. "Sixteen." He says, running a hand through his thick, dark hair. "Well, shake hands!" says Cecelia. We shake hands, his eyes flicker to my dress, and I can tell he's taunting me. Thinking what easy prey I am, a little girl with a pale blue frock. But I'll show him. Show him that I am a fighter.

After all, there's only one winner.


	2. Goodbyes

**Chapter Two**

**Goodbye **

Holding back my tears, I step inside one of Justice Building's many rooms. Then, as I hear the tell-tale click of a lock, I collapse on to the velvet sofa. I mustn't cry. I must be strong. For my family, and for the cameras. How can I possibly win, when the odds are so highly stacked against me? I've never even used a knife before. And I'll be fighting experienced killers. Wealthier, trained girls and boys who can throw a spear and never miss.

How can I compare to that? A small, skinny girl against huge, muscled boys and girls that relish the opportunity to be chosen as a contestant in the Hunger Games. An honour, to them. I don't stand a chance.

Just then, someone enters the room. I turn to see my little brother, standing there, alone. He's trying to be strong for me, I know he is. But I can see the tear tracks on his face. "Mama is coming. But she told me to go on ahead," he tells me. I nod. "You can win, you know," he whispers.

I say nothing for a while. I can't win. We both know that. "Maybe I can, Timmy. Maybe I can," I say, but he knows I'm just saying that to comfort him. Just then, Mother bursts in, throws her arms around us both and breathes, "You were very brave out there, Scarlet, and you can win this. You can." I give her a tight smile.

"Where's Dad?" I ask. The two exchange a glance. "He couldn't make it. But he sends his love," she answers. I'm about to ask more, when two peacekeepers stride in. "Time's up." They say. They march my family from the room, Timmy tries to fight them with his tiny little fists, but is carried away as easily as if he were a ragdoll.

A second later, they are gone and I am left utterly alone. Cecilia Bell bustles in and tells me it's time to head to the train station. Then we're off. Blake says nothing and merely stares at the floor as the cameras flash and we hop on board the train. As we enter the first compartment, I find myself staring at a huge feast. Plates piled high with rich dishes I will never know the name of, thick creamy drinks lie upon the table. "Marvellous," says Cecelia, taking a plate and helping herself to the food.

Blake and I stare at her. Never, in District 5 have we been allowed to just help ourselves to a feast. Food was always scarce, so the little we'd have was rationed. But this is the Capitol. Where they spend money on silly things like makeovers and would never even consider the possibility of a lack of food. Blake shakes his head and slopes off to his room while I tuck in, eating myself sick.

When night falls I pad down the deserted corridors of the train, bumping into a middle aged man and woman. The man reeks of alcohol while the woman screams at me, talking about lunatics. Of course. District 5 victors. The Capitol always seems to pick crazy ones or the drunk ones as mentors. The man puts an arm around me.

"So, you must be the new girl. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be… well, you know the rest kid," he grins, showing rotten teeth. Fabian McCrae, 54th Hunger Games victor, hasn't been sober for about ten years.

I push him off, while the woman races back down the corridor, to her compartment, in a state of utter panic. Clarence Underwood, the 61th Hunger Games Victor, never been quite right since the games, she gets scared about everything.

"Great. Well done. I just calmed her down and now you've freaked her out again." I turn to see Blake Hunt, arms folded, watching me.

"I didn't do anything." I say, tossing my hair and glaring at him with narrowed eyes. He snorts. "No? Well, you must have done something to set her off." He says. "Would you get off my back about everything? I retort. "I didn't do anything," I snap, grinding my teeth in frustration.

His eyes glitter dangerously. "So, I take it your family came to see you. Am I correct?" He begins in a silky tone. "Not your father, no. Not after what happened to him." His eyes flicker to me. I stare at him, "Would you like to know what did happen to dear daddy? Attacked a peacekeeper, I hear, just after you headed to Justice Building. Apparently he and a bunch of idiots started trying to riot. All dead now, of course." I gasp. It isn't true. It just can't be. "You're lying!" I say.

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh, am I? Well, why didn't daddy come and see you?" I open my mouth, then close it. He smiles. "Tongue tied, are we?" he sneers. I lunge at him, pinning him to the floor, punching and kicking. And suddenly Cecilia is there, pulling me off him. "Scarlet! What on Earth has gotten into you?" she demands, wobbling precariously on her high heels as she tries to restrain me.

"It's not true, is it, Cecelia? My father isn't dead! He's not!" Tears stream down my face, Cecelia is silent, then she says, "Well now, let's get you to your room, now." She didn't answer my question. She hauls me to my room. Then, as the door slams behind her, I hear her say, "That was very cruel of you, Blake." "Well, someone had to tell her," I hear him say.

I hurl myself on to my bed, crying myself to sleep. When I wake, it's morning and Cecelia is leaning over me. "Reaping Recaps, come down to breakfast." She chirrups. Blake is there, pointedly avoiding my gaze as we watch the Reaping Recaps. Mostly volunteers from District 1 and 2.

Nothing really catches my eye until we get to 12, where a young girl is picked, but then quickly replaced by a strong, dark haired girl around my own age. She has a hunter's look about her, with her dark hair and her fiery grey eyes. I realise my fists are clenched and my teeth grinding together in frustration. She has every Capitol citizen intrigued. They'll be wondering who this girl is. How she seems to be so strong and healthy when District 12 is such a poor district. She's outshone us all. Won the crowds favour.

Therefore she is a threat.

And I must make myself the unforgettable Scarlet Waters.


End file.
